Strike the Blood: Tale of the Vampire King
by Wildfurion
Summary: On 2074, the 4th Primogenitor invaded Japan and founded the Empire of Dawn. However, nobody knows who he really is or what he's really able to do. That's the tale of Henry von Luxemburg and how he became the World's Strongest Vampire.( Rewrite) (Read note plz) (OC x Harem because the anime is harem so...).
1. Prologue: The Vampire King

**Prologue Arc I: The King of the Vampires.**

 **A/N: Yo minna! This is (the coolest) Wildfurion once more!**

 **The first thing I need to say is: I'm sorry.**

 **The last try I gave on writing a Strike the Blood fanfic was a HUGE failure of mine. The plot was horrible, the OC was boring, the romance was pretty bad and cliché. I'm really sorry for all of that but now I've learned the lesson and will never ever again write a chapter in a hurry.**

 **This fanfic is probably one of the best ones I've ever written until now. It'll be a detailed tale about the 4** **th** **Primogenitor and his story, starting since the medieval ages until the present of the series.**

 **About my OC, I'm publishing his profile on the next chapter (which I'm already writing on my notebook). I hope you like him as he is a bit less serious than Kojou, but also has a more Evil side of him, in which he doesn't hesitate in using his huge power in order to reach his goals. Also, I'll make a poll in order to know whether you'd like original familiars or the ones from the series for him.**

 **Strike the Blood is one of my favorite animes and attracted my attention recently, although I've watched it for the first time on 2013, because of the complex and original plot and the lack of OC fanfics on the topic really surprised me. That's one of the reasons why I keep trying to write this kind of fic for the anime.**

 **About Yukina, Asagi, La Folia, Yaze and all the other characters with the exception of the Akatsuki Family (for obvious motives) will be appearing in the story as normal, although their relationships with the protagonist may be different (he may make his own advances on Yukina or La Folia for example…)**

 **Also my former datee and current loli super-nerd girlfriend is reading everything (except for the notes, if she read them I'd probably be dead) I write so that my texts are the best for you.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Thank you for reading my fanfics!**

Prologue Arc I: The King of the Vampires.

Baotou, Yellow River banks, Yuan China, 1280.

The junk ( traditional Chinese ship) swayed gently over the waves of the Yellow River, one of the arteries that irrigated the beating heart of China, the crew, composed of men mostly wearing only pants and bandanas, working intensely to keep the course towards Baotou, inland trade city which prospered on the margins of the great river.

Standing on the junk's bow, the man observed the flux of boats and junks in the city's direction with an intense curiosity. His traveling companions resting their backs over huge rice bags (used as pillows by most of the crew) while waiting for the journey to end.

His looks were peculiar, and differed from any of the East Asian, Indian, Iranian or Arabian people. His beautiful and long red hair flew behind him with the soft breeze, his sky blue eyes observed the Chinese landscape intensely and caught every detail which interested them and his face had traits very rarely seen in that part of the world. He wore a white cotton cloak over a turquoise tunic, white cotton pants and light brown leather boots. There was also a long Zweihander attached to his back, but the sword's weight didn't seem to bother him.

The young man's name was Heinrich (or Henry), Heinrich Albrecht de Ardennes(-Verdun) von Luxemburg-Namur, Count of Luxemburg, Verdun and Arlon, Imperial Chancellor and one of the various princes in the highly feudalized Germanic state in central Europe known as Holy Roman Empire, or Heiliges Römisches Reich in German, his mother tongue.

But… what was a European noble with a very ancient lineage, with ancestors who were counts of Luxemburg under (and descending from) the Carolingian kings of Middle Francia (Lotharingia), doing at the far East? What made him abandon his lands and castles in the prosperous county of Luxemburg?

Simple, the man standing on the junk's bow, watching the flux of people and merchandise up and down the Yellow river was, no more no less, than the 4th Primogenitor, Kaleid Blood, a god-like vampire whose existence was considered just a legend by the Magic Organizations and Holy Orders, a terrible Demon created by the Gods with the single objective of creating a new race of vampires from his offspring in order to bring chaos to this world.

In the time, however, supernatural beings such as Spirits, Yokais, Fairies, Therianthropes, Magic Creatures and even the Vampires avoided humanity due to conflicts between humans and Demons. As such, they went to the only ones able to protect them: the vampires or, correcting the statement, the Primogenitors.

A Primogenitor is a father of vampires who rules over vast territories and both human and inhuman populations, there used to be three of them: Lost Warlord, who ruled over Eastern Europe, Foregazer, who ruled over the Middle East, and Chaos Bride, ruler of a land called Mesoamerica and the Caribbean (She was discovered accidentally by Viking navigators, who landed on the continent, but It was only a rumor by the time) (A/N: I mean, Cristobal Colombo will still discover the N.W.). Each of them had enough power to compare to a nation's entire military and their Familiars can bring great destruction to the land, Lost Warlord, for example, was the one who halted the Mongol Invasion of Europe, while Foregazer destroyes the Crusader forces and the invading armies of the Ilkhanate in the Middle-East.

However, there was one who didn't appear in the registers of most Countries and Magic Organizations: The 4th Primogenitor, considered the World's most powerful Demon.

He was never seen by anyone, nor has he made any decree. He ruled over no countries and didn't have any relatives or friends. The existence of this vampire was just registered in the Book of Prophecies, in which the last verses tell about a god-like vampire who was going to finally unite this world and bring peace to Humans and Demons.

That was one of the reasons for which Henry left the lands inherited from his human parents Ermesinde von Luxemburg-Namur , Countess of Luxemburg, and Valeran de Ardennes-Verdun, Count of Arlon and Verdun. A Primogenitor was accursed with immortality, a slow and lasting torture session in which you watch as all the ones you love age and eventually die. How long would the peasants take to see their lord didn't age? How long would the Inquisition's and Kaiser's armies take to reach his hereditary lands craving for the blood of the Vampire King?

And so, telling the Kaiser he searched for a rare remedy only found on the mountainous lands of Persia, Prince Henry von Luxemburg-Namur left the rich lands of Luxemburg towards the mysterious and distant East Asia, where he intended to find a silent and isolated place to settle.

His traveling companions were two vampire ladies. The first, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, also known as Evangeline A.K. McDowell, was his tutor and a petite loli girl with long light blond hair that reached her hips, light green eyes and a not very developed body. The other was Anna von Bismarck, his self-proclaimed Chancellor, a young woman with golden blond hair that reached her mid-back, shiny blue eyes and an extremely sexy body ( **A/N: Since I'm not very good at describing OCs and in order to make the reader's life easier, they are Evangeline from Negima and Bismarck from Kantai Collection, respectively.)**. Both girls met the Count in different situations…

Evangeline was a former witch in England when, one day, she simply "woke up" as a vampire, thus being a True Vampire, an existence very close to that of a Primogenitor, with the exception that, because she was born a human, she didn't have familiars, using magic instead. Because of her powers, she was sealed in a tree by a group of powerful Anglo-Saxon, Papal and Norman mages 200 years ago but she was set free by Henry through a contract (thus becoming his tutor), during the Prince's voyage to England to visit his betrothed ,Margaret de Anjou, when he was a still a magician.

Bismarck, on the other side, was a D-type vampire lady and met him some months after he became the 4th Primogenitor, during a Peace Conference between the Kaiser and the 1st Primogenitor, Lost Warlord, in Wien, Austria. She was one of the members of the Warlord's embassy and joined him when he and Evangeline were crossing the Straight of Bosphorus in Constantinople, Byzantine Empire, at the beginning of their journey.

"Hmm… the agriculture techniques in this country are very different from the ones in Germany." Muttered Henry with a thoughtful air and a hand under his chin as he observed the huge irrigated farms on the riverbanks. "I have to take notes on it for the future."

His hand then went for his tunic's pocket and picked a small notebook and a pen up, with which he started to write a report (with even detailed drawings) about the Chinese techniques for producing Rice, a grain not found in Europe but present in most of Asia, that was an important part of the Eastern diet.

That was a habit the Count acquired from his master, Evangeline. Starting their journey on 1272 A.C. (When he was 22 and two years after he became the 4th Primogenitor), during the reign of Kaiser Conrad II. Since then, he and his two companions passed by various countries in the Asian Continent. From the great Orthodox Christian city of Constantinople, in the Byzantine Empire, to the various Kingdoms and Rajs in India. During this journey, the 4th Primogenitor served in various positions, from Satrap of Tabarestan, for the Khagan of the Ilkhanate, to Grand-vizier for the Sultan of Bengal, never staying in a place for more than 2 years, otherwise they'd probably notice he didn't age and would try to either use his power as a vampire for their own good or try to kill him (which was impossible, since Primogenitors are true immortals).

However, recently, a flash of hope attracted the vampire to the far Eastern lands. While working as a merchant in Assam, a Kingdom in the northeastern India, Henry heard of a country to the very far east, an archipelago of islands isolated from the rest of the continent where a people called Nihon no lived. Other merchants also told him there were various desert islands in this archipelago.

And that meant his so expected peace was closer than ever. With this in mind was that he waited for the ship to dock in Baotou.

(Small Time Skip)

Nowadays, when visiting a technologically advanced city such as Tokyo or Dubai, a foreigner tourist gets surprised with the differences between his country and the one he was visiting.

That was how Count Heinrich Albrecht de Ardennes-Verdun von Luxemburg-Namur felt when he entered Baotou, one of the main inland trade centers in northern China. Born and raised at the small villages, fairs and castles in Western Europe, the young Primogenitor was admired with the enormous number of people inhabiting the city. How was there enough food for all? That was another thing to add to his notes.

The city was built over a hill and was surrounded by tall and thick stone walls. The docks, where the trio disembarked earlier that day, were located outside the walls for a better protection of the city from attacks coming from the north.

Baotou was also a hierarchical city, where the nobles, the richest merchants and the Tong leaders (Kind of a Mafia) lived in beautiful mansions in the Downtown District. The common people usually lived around the District and usually lived from hard work and small businesses while the poor lived close to the walls and usually begged for money or food.

The main streets, which linked the gates to the Central district, were usually very large and carts and booths selling from rice wine to silk could be usually seen. The secondary streets, meanwhile, were the great majority of them and resembled alleyways, with the houses' roves almost touching.

Henry observed all of this with a childish enthusiasm, writing everything in the minimal details on his small notebook.

"Heinrich-sama, it's not that I feel bothered by you writing information about the city…" said Bismarck in a slightly annoyed tone, a comic tic mark on her forehead. "But we've been walking around with no clear objective for at least two hours under a hellish sun. We , vampires, get burned if exposed to sunlight you know?"

Noticing his skin was really getting a bit tanned, Henry answered with a playful smile.

"Ara, sorry ~." Said him, then closing the notebook and placing it back inside his pocket with the pen. "We've done enough tourism for today. Now then, we have to meet with…hmmm, what was his name?"

"Geez Henry, you're a real klutz."Said Evangeline with a disappointed sigh "We have a meeting with a merchant called Cheng Wu. According to the agent, he lives in the rich part of Baotou, also known as Central District."

"Oh yeah, Cheng Wu, now I remember it." Said Henry as if he had made a great discovery, making the two girls sigh. "Anyways, let's go! We have a Cheng Wu to find!"

So he started walking… right on the opposite direction!

"Evangeline-san, is Heinrich-sama this klutzy when not working?" asked Bismarck sweat dropping.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Evangeline with a sigh. "Let's get the count before he gets lost and we have to look for him all day long. Let's go!"

Bismarck nodded in agreement and both followed behind the 4th Primogenitor who, at this point, had already disappeared in one of the narrow streets of Baotou, certainly excited about his research on the foreign country.

(Small Time Skip)

"Hmmm…" said Henry with a thoughtful air while analyzing the address written in Han Chinese( which he learned during his time as merchant in Assam) written on a piece of paper by the merchant's agent. "Is this the right place?"

The vampire trio was standing in front of an enormous Asian-styled residence. The house was located in the middle of a great garden with small fish ponds, where golden fish swam peacefully. All of this surrounded by a 7ft tall white stone wall.

"What brings you to Cheng Wu's residence?" asked the gate's sentinel in a somewhat obvious attempt to intimidate the "visitor", not knowing he was talking to the world's (although inexperienced) most powerful vampire. "State your business."

"Good afternoon, I'm count Henry von Luxemburg." Said Henry with a bow, a common greeting in that lands, before waving his hand at the two girls behind him. "Those are my companions, ladies Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Anna von Bismarck. We're here for businesses with Cheng Wu."

"Master Cheng Wu didn't tell me about any Henry. Much less about an Evangeline or Anna." Said the sentinel seriously. "If you're here to beg, you'd better get los-"

"They are my guests, Liu. Treat them with respect." Said a male's voice behind the sentinel and the trio looked up to see an old Chinese man with a bald head and a long strand of white hair braided back wearing a yellow Hanfu. "So you've finally arrived, Henry-san. Now we can do business."

Henry answered with a smile that Evangeline and Bismarck knew very well, it was the smile he gave when about to enter a negotiation. The young man always got what he wanted in the diplomatic battlefield, it was because of that talent that he became the Chancellor of the Holy Roman Empire, the one responsible for the diplomacy between the Kaiser and other human and non-human rulers in Europe, such as the Pope and Lost Warlord.

"It would be a pleasure, Mr. Cheng Wu." Said Henry as the gates of the residence opened for the trio.

(Small Time Skip)

After taking a bath in the artificial hot springs, which didn't exist in Europe, Henry, Evangeline and Bismarck put comfortable silk Hanfus on (Henry left the Zweihander in their room) and were taken by the household servants towards Cheng Wu's dining room, where the old man waited for them in front of a full table.

The Chinese food intrigued the 4th Primogenitor. The Europeans, usually, gave preference to bread and meat in their meals, accompanied by huge quantities of beer or wine. The Chinese, on the other side, preferred vegetables such as rice (grain not found in his European homeland), cabbage and spices, aside other regional delicacies considered weird or gross in Europe.

The table in front of them was full of rice bowls, dog meat, toasted grasshoppers and other strange foods. Also, there were some bottles of the extremely strong rice wine the Chinese people hugely appreciated.

"So girls." Asked Henry as he sat in front of the low table in the traditional Asian position, sitting on his knees and feet. "Does any of you want to be fed by me?"

Laughing of the joke, the four had a happy meal, with Henry surprisingly enjoying the taste of the toasted grasshoppers and of the rice wine, from which, however, he only drank one glass. He liked to negotiate with a clear mind. (A/N: I have no idea if vampires can get drunk.)

"So, Cheng Wu." Said Henry seriously. One of the few moments in which the carefree and cheerful count of Luxemburg got serious was during negotiations. It was a field which he dominated easily. "I suppose you already know why we're here, don't you?"

"Oh my, you go straight to the point, Henry-san." Answered the old merchant with a smile and a nod. "Yes, you're looking for a ship towards Japan right? I wonder why, though… what interests you in that small and isolated island country?"

This time, it was Bismarck who answered.

"Heinrich-sama is interested in the archipelago for purely academical reasons." Said the 4th Primogenitor's Chancellor seriously. "We are reuniting the Eastern Countries' history before going back to Europe."

"Huh? You're very young for researchers… way too young." Said Cheng Wu then leaning forward. "You're vampires, aren't you?"

Bismarck's hand immediately went for the sword on her hips, but Henry raised his hand in a gesture for her to stop. If they killed Cheng Wu right there, they'd have problems in finding another person able to get them into a ship towards Japan.

"Ara ara, it seems you found out about our true identities." Said Henry with a playful smile before getting an emblem from his pocket. It was an ambassador insignia from the Lost Warlord's Dominion which obviously didn't belong to him, but to Bismarck, although the merchant didn't need to know this. Cheng Wu's eyes widened when he saw it, meaning he knew it's meaning. "I am an ambassador sent by the 1st Primogenitor, Lost Warlord, in order to do a research on the Eastern lands, which are a mystery for most Europeans. Now, do you understand why do we want to go to Japan?"

The merchant nodded and Henry smiled. Evangeline knew her apprentice had taken control of the diplomatic battlefield by manipulating the merchant into believing him. Now Cheng Wu was in Henry's hands.

"I understand, I understand…" answered the merchant who then served two more cups of Rice Wine and emptied his in a single gulp. Henry's, however, was untouched. "But I believe you know the trip's price is very high right? Ever since the Great Khan tried to launch an invasion to the islands, the relations between Japan and the Middle Kingdom have been hostile, extremely hostile. There are rumors that the Emperor is planning a new invasion and various ships are being built in Hangzhou, Canton and other coastal cities in China and Korea. A fleet big enough to transport 100000 Mongol soldiers…"

The count nodded in agreement and the merchant proceeded.

"Knowing about this, are you sure you can pay the price?"

This time, Evangeline took a small leather bag from inside her shirt and placed it over the low table. The sound of coins could be heard from inside but Cheng Wu knew it was something even more precious.

"I believe this shall be enough." Said the former witch and current tutor of the 4th Primogenitor with a smirk. Cheng's hand went for the bag and, when he opened it and saw what was inside, his eyes widened. Inside the bag were various small rubies, the jewels perfectly cut in a geometrical shape. That was Henry's payment as Raja of Peshawar for the Sultan of Delhi, one of the many functions he had in India, but Cheng Wu didn't need to know about it.

There was a brief moment of silent between the two negotiators as Cheng Wu stared at Henry with eyes widened in surprise. The rubies inside the bag were enough for Cheng Wu to buy an entire province as a feudal princedom, an army of slave girls to serve him, build a palace and live like a king for the rest of his life. How rich was the man in front of him?

'What is it? How can someone give so much money in exchange for a safe trip to Japan?' thought him before shivering in fear of the vampire sitting in front of him, the piercing blue eyes never leaving him, even when the man was drinking. He was creepy, Cheng Wu needed to get rid of him the fastest possible, otherwise he'd only bring problems to himself, his family and his city. "V-very well, Henry-san, I know someone whose ship is going for Japan next month."

The red-haired man gestured for him to proceed while taking a sip from his Rice Wine. The burning sensation across his throat bothering him slightly. That drink was very strong, but pleasurable for the count.

"A friend of mine, Li Zhu, is a merchant from Hangzhou. His fortune comes from illegally trading chinaware, slaves, silk and spices for Japanese gold." Said the merchant nervously as the count nodded in agreement. "One of his ships is sailing towards Okinawa, in the island Kingdom of Ryuku, and from there, to Nagasaki, in Japan, where he's going to sell some products for the local Daimyo. I'll ask him to take you three with them in exchange for some favors he owes me."

"I see… very well Cheng Wu, I'll take upon your offer." Said Henry then giving a light bow. "Now then, excuse me but I'll be leaving Baotou this night."  
"Why don't you spend the night here?" asked Cheng Wu nervously. "You can sleep in one of the bedrooms and I'll send slave girls, or boys if you like them, to please you for the night. You don't need to hurry, Henry-san."

"Unfortunately we have to do so." Said Bismarck seriously. "Our voyage is supposed to be secret so it would be troublesome if the local authorities found out a vampire is in the city.

'And also because we don't trust you a single bit, your old serpent.' Thought Evangeline bitterly. They knew Cheng Wu would sell them to anyone who paid more money than them and Henry wasn't up to paying bribes to the Yuan authorities just to pass through their territory safely. "We want to reach Hangzhou as early as possible. Henry doesn't want to miss his ship after all…"

"I see…" answered the merchant sadly before giving Henry a respectful bow. "I promise you, I won't fail in getting you three into that ship."

"It was my pleasure to make business with you, Cheng Wu." Answered the count, then getting up and walking towards the door followed by the two women. He then halted by the doorway as if he remembered something. "Oh yes, if you're trying to fool me or my true identity is revealed, I believe you know what happens to Baotou…"

The glare Cheng received from the vampire was harsh and scary and the merchant nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Said the count, then turning back to the door. "Let's go, Evangeline-sensei, Bismarck."

"Hai, Heinrich-sama."

"Yes, Henry."

Answered both girls and the trio left the room, leaving the old man alone to his thoughts and fear of the terrible and mysterious vampire whom he made the mistake to invite for a visit.

(Small Time Skip)

Henry von Luxemburg watched the dark waters of the Yellow River passing under the ship from his place over the junk's bow once more. The crew worked intensely to keep the ship under control as the night hid them from the patrol ships, with one sailor or another stopping to take a glance at the mysterious count for some seconds before returning to work. His two companions just watched him from their resting places.

He was back with his traveling clothing: the blue cotton tunic covered by a white desert cloak and leather boots. The Zweihander wasn't on him, though, he decided to leave it with Bismarck. His long crimson hair was also braided over his left shoulder, instead of flying behind him with the wind.

The Primogenitor was thoughtful (something rare for someone as carefree as him), he had finally found a place to settle. A place where nobody would disturb him, where he could live without being looked up by humans and demons as a king. But he missed something… or better yet, someone.

'I wish she was here with me now…' thought the count as he then clenched his fists tightly while looking at the serene and white moon, which was specially shiny that day. The girls knew who he was thinking about. Henry was thinking about the one he loved with his entire heart, the one who blessed him with happiness and also the one who gave him the curse of eternity.

The count was thinking about Avrora Florestina, the original Fourth Primogenitor and the last of the 12 Kaleid Bloods. He still remembered how he met her sleeping like a princess in a coffin inside ruins of the Tenbu civilization of demi-gods, and how he, a human, ended up falling for humanity's most powerful and terrible enemy, the 4th Primogenitor.

'I wish you were here with me now, Avrora…' thought the world's strongest vampire as he then raised his open hand, pointing it at the white moon. The ship heading silently in the direction of Hangzhou.

'I promise… I'll use your power and make you proud, my love.'

 **A/N: Don't forget to review, reviews are my thermometer! Love you all (although I love my just one year younger than me real-life loli girlfriend the most), Wildfurion!**


	2. Character Profile

**A/N: Yo there minna!**

 **As promised, I'm publishing my OC's profile together with the Prologue as a way to make your lives easier.**

 **Also following the plan of my 1** **st** **try in writing a Strike the Blood fanfiction, I created my OC's familiars, with most of them coming from my own imagination while 2 came from other Anime/Games. However, they aren't official yet because I want YOU to choose whether you want them or not.**

 **Also, the 1** **st** **Chapter is almost ready in my notebook but I'm going to publish it next month because I want you to take your time and review about which Familiars you want.**

 **That's all for this chapter. Love you all (but love my 1 year younger real-life loli the most), Wildfurion.**

Chapter 2: Character Profile

Name: Heinrich (Henry) Albrecht de Ardennes-Verdun von Luxemburg-Namour.

Age: 16(physical, varies); 770+ (real)

Gender: Male

Race: Vampire (Primogenitor)

Nationality: German (Holy Roman Empire); Luxembourgian (HRE); French; Japanese

Date of Birth: April 1st, 1250.

Zodiac Sign: Aries.

Family and Relatives: Ermesinde von Luxemburg-Namur (mother, deceased); Valeran de Ardennes-Verdun (father, deceased); Conrad von Hochstaden (foster father, deceased); Avrora Florestina (master and lover, deceased).

Affiliations: Holy Roman Empire's Chancellery (former); Archbishopric of Cologne(former); Counties of Luxemburg, Arlon and Verdun (former); Catholic Church (former); Avrora Florestina (former); Empire of Dawn; 4th Reich; Lion King Organization; Saikai Academy's Student Council President.

Aliases: Heir of the Kaleid Bloods; 4th Primogenitor; The World's Strongest Vampire; Fallen Count; Aristocrat of Evil; Demon Emperor; Son of Heaven; Your Imperial Majesty; Heinrich-sama (By Bismarck); President (Kaichou) (By Student Council Members); Henry (By Asagi and Yaze); Henry-senpai (do I even need to tell you?).

Full Title: His Imperial Majesty, Kaiser Heinrich Albrecht de Ardennes-Verdun von Luxemburg-Namur of the Holy German-Nihon Empire of Dawn, God-Emperor of China and Japan, Khan of Mongolia, Samrat of India, King of Korea, Philippines, Taiwan and Australia, Guardian of Tibet and 4th Primogenitor.

Appearance: Handsome young man on his early twenties with fringed crimson hair (formerly long), sky-blue eyes and a well toned body, result of hours of daily training to become a knight when he was still a human. If there is the need, Henry can also change his appearance with magic, varying from a child to an old man.

Personality: Henry is surprisingly carefree and cheerful for a Primogenitor, being the most popular boy in the Saikai Academy. His favorite activities are researching, diplomatic negotiations, tennis and playing chess. Despite being carefree, he shows a serene and serious side when negotiating or fighting strong opponents.

Background: Henry was born in the prosperous county of Luxemburg, in the region known as Lotharingia, between Germany and France. He was the son of Count Valeran de Ardennes-Verdun of Arlon and Verdun and Countess Ermesinde von Luxemburg-Namur, of Luxemburg. He lost both his parents for the Typhoid Fever when he was just 5, being raised by the Archbishop-elector of Cologne, Conrad von Hochstaden, thus having strong links with the Catholic Church since an early age.

Raised by the Archbishop-elector to be a ruler, the young count had talent for diplomacy, magic and science, becoming an honorary member of the Inquisition at the age of 15 and Imperial Chancellor two years later, being the Kaiser's right hand and responsible to deal with the Pope, Lost Warlord and the King of France, among other Imperial enemies.

He was expected to continue with his normal life as a Noble, eventually getting married, having children, going to wars and dying, but fate had other plans for him…

During an exploration mission in a Ruin of the Tenbu civilization of semi-gods for the Catholic Inquisition, the 19 years-old count Henry had a fateful meeting with the 12th Kaleid Blood and 4th Primogenitor, Avrora Florestina, whom he met sleeping like a princess inside a coffin of glass. When he touched the coffin's surface, it opened and the vampire girl woke up. The count then decided to take her with him to Luxemburg as she had no relatives nor acquaintances.

As they spent more time with each other, the count became more and more attracted to the Primogenitor, eventually falling for her and becoming her blood partner. They lived a peaceful life for 1 year until 1270, when Root awakened within Avrora and the girl went into a wild rampage across Europe, trying to consume the other Kaleid Bloods and turn into he true 4th Primogenitor. During a moment of sanity, Avrora asked him to kill her while it was still possible and Henry, with immense regret, stabbed his lover through the chest with a spear of light, killing the 4th Primogenitor and consuming her, thus becoming the current 4th Primogenitor.

After this episode, the count continued to live in Luxemburg until 1272, when he and Evangeline A.K. McDowell decided to go on a journey towards the far east, looking for a place to live peacefully in isolation, eventually reaching a small island in the Pacific Ocean, located 300 kilometers south of the Japanese Archipelago, the Itogami Island, where he decided to settle down with his two companions.

During the 2nd Mongol Invasion of Japan, on 1281, Henry, now as the 4th Primogenitor, helped the Kamakura Shogunate in the country's defense, burning the entire Yuan fleet to ashes. After this, he received the title of Son of Heaven, dominion over the Itogami island, which received a large population of Japanese commoners sent by the Shogun as a reward for his help, and the guarantee that the Japanese Imperial Throne would pass to him, should the Yamato die out. He then retreated to his dominion in Itogami, which eventually expanded over the centuries until becoming the manmade island we know.

Almost 8 centuries later (20 years prior to the series), Japan was at war with the Chinese Federation over the island of Taiwan, which was invaded by the Chinese. Most of the Japanese have forgotten about the 4th Primogenitor, who had become just a legend by then, and, when the Yamato dynasty died out after millennia of reign, the country became a republic and revoked the "honorary" dominion of the vampire over Itogami.

The reaction took 10 years to happen. On February 11 of 2074, an army of Vampires, Magical Creatures, Beast-people and other Demons led by the Primogenitor's Chancellor, Bismarck, invaded a weakened Japan and captured Tokyo, proclaiming the Empire of Dawn. Meanwhile, the Primogenitor's familiars destroyed the Chinese Federation's forces in Korea, eventually causing the invasion of the two countries one year later.

From there, the Empire of Dawn proceeded to invade the entire greater Asian and Oceania regions. India, Pakistan, Indonesia, Taiwan, Vietnam, Australia… all those countries fell for the Primogenitor's armies, eventually forming an empire which ruled over the entire east. Only rivaled by the other Primogenitors' realms.

After the invasion and stabilization of the conquered regions (2 years before the series), Henry decided to return to his base in Itogami Island, where he disguised himself as a 14 years-old Student Council President of Saikai Academy and first met Asagi Aiba and Yaze Motoki, his two best friends.

Powers and Abilities:

Immortality: As the 4th Primogenitor, Henry is absolutely immortal and can't die or get sick, nor does he get hungry or thirsty. His regeneration capabilities are so big that even his fellow Primogenitors or Holy Weapons can't really kill him. He considers it a blessing and a curse at the same time as everyone he loves is going to die, while he's going to live forever.

Immense Strength and Speed: Being a vampire of Primogenitor class, the count has enormous strength, speed and senses, being one of the World's strongest beings in raw power, only surpassed by some Gods.

Magic Skills: Prior to being a vampire, Henry was a magician, thus having great skills in magic which were further improved during his training under Evangeline A.K. McDowell. He can easily cast illusions, spells and barriers.

Familiars: As a vampire and Primogenitor, Henry has access to contracted spirits called Familiars, which, in exchange for magic power, help the user in combat. Henry's familiars are called the 12 Kaleid Bloods, more known as the Avatars of Destruction. As he never drank blood, his Familiars are heavily weakened due to him not being able to control them properly. They are:

Desoloth, Traitor of the 4 Elements: A legendary dragon who consumed the essence of Fire, Water, Land and Wind after defeating each of the Elemental Dragons long before the series. It takes the form of a colossal European dragon with a torso made of storm clouds, arms made of stone, a long fish-like tail instead of lower legs and fire shining in the mouth, eyes and wings. Desoloth's ability is to control the four elements on free will, being able to cast, deflect or absorb any elemental spells.

Beelzebub, the Grand Devourer: Inspired on the demon of Gluttony, it takes the form of a fat armored torso (it levitates) and has the power to 'eat' any type of magic, absorbing any spell launched at the user with ease before transferring the magic power to Henry.

Ouroboros, the Snake of Infinity: A colossal white-scaled ghostly serpent with golden eyes. Ouroboros has the power to control time itself, meaning it is the Familiar responsible for Henry's immortality, and also to tremendously boost someone's power by giving them a part of it's own body in form of a snake, granting the user the powers of a Demon temporarily.

Majnun, the Lunatic Djinn: A spirit taking the form of a 20 ft tall empty red plate armor with demonic horns and wings, Majnun is a former member of the Djinn who went on a wild rampage after the complete extermination of his species. His special skill is Beserker Drive, which gives him (and consequently the user) immense strength, defense and high-speed regeneration but makes him insane. Majnun can also make wishes come true.

Radhamantus, the One Who Judges All Beings: A powerful spirit taking the form of a golden Greek humanoid wearing a Ionian tunic and a theater stone mask. One of the three judges of Hades alongside King Minos and Aeacus, Radhamantus' special skill is Judgement, a divine destruction skill which has it's power based on how many 'sins' one has committed, the more sins, the more damage it causes.

Velajuel, the Child of Heavens: An angel-like spirit taking the form of a young boy wearing a white priest robe with a hood. It's special ability is to control light, being Henry's biggest anti-vampire weapon.

Arcturus, the Guardian Star of Reversion: One of the ten pillars of the sky, Arcturus is said to be a star who took the form of a spirit for the battle against Cain. It's power is Quasar, the ability to mass cancel any type of 'unnatural' energy, such as magic itself, and also turn the opponent's strengths into weaknesses.

Hathor, the Goddess of Multiple Faces: Hathor is a Familiar first recorded by the Ancient Egyptians as the Goddess of Love and one of the daughters of Ra, but her true identity is the own Amun-Ra , which she became after consuming Sekhmet, Bastet, Amun and the own Ra. She is the current holder of the Eye of the Sun, a powerful mirror-like artifact which can channel the energy of the sun itself into powerful beams, explosions, spells or blessings. It is later revealed that Henry used Hathor to burn the entire Mongol fleet and also 100.000 Mongol, Chinese and Korean soldiers to ashes during the 2nd Mongol Invasion of Japan.

Titania, The Singing Fairy: The Queen of Fairies and wife of Oberon, Titania takes the form of a female spirit wearing a royal kimono and can use her song to influence magical or non-magical beings' minds. Her song was used by Henry during the Fall of Japan as a way to put the population (including the Japanese Army) in a deep slumber, making it easier for him to take control of the country by invading the Parliament and forcing the Ministers to surrender.

Indra, Lord of the Skies and Storms: The son of Brahma, the Creator, Indra is a God-like spirit able to control lightning and storms. It takes the form of an Indian ghostly young man wearing a white tunic and holding a spear in it's right hand.

Sun Wukong, the Monkey King: A famous mythological figure and one of the Great Buddhas, Sun Wukong has 72 different forms but the most usual one is that of a 5 ft tall monkey with golden fur holding a 17,550 lb sage staff. Sun Wukong is one of his most powerful spirits and was able to defeat 10,000 celestial warriors, all 28 constellations, four heavenly kings, and Nezha, being one of the most powerful Eastern Gods in existence (and probably the most powerful of Henry's familiars, only rivaled by Satan). Sun Wukong has immense strength, the power to control nature's energy, summon multiple monkey Divine Beasts and to use Senjutsu.

Satan, the Demon God: Satan is a tremendously powerful spirit whose ability, Vanitas, a white aura forming around it's multiple arms, allows it to destroy anything it touches, be it human or divine. The spirit takes the form of a colossal black-furred humanoid demon with three beast-like faces and a pair of bat-like wings affixed under each chin (A/N: Dante's Satan). As Satan beats his wings, he creates a cold wind that continues to freeze the ice surrounding him and the other sinners in the Ninth Circle of Hell, Cocytus, dimension where it lives. Satan is the closest spirit to Velajuel, due to being a former angel, and also has immense strength, the ability to turn into a massive dragon able to destroy one third of Heaven's stairways and also to control Cocytus's Ice and the Flames of Wrath.

 **If you prefer Avrora's original familiars, don't worry, there'll be a poll on it. That's the reason why I didn't publish Chapter 1 yet, just the Prologue and the Profile.**

Relationships:

Family and Relatives:

Avrora Florestina: His former master and previous 4th Primogenitor, she was also his lover and killing her was a trauma for him. Henry seeks to revive her in order to apologize for stealing her powers.

Friends and allies:

Vampires:

Evangeline A.K. McDowell: His teacher and one of his biggest allies, Evangeline is the one who gives Henry advice on how to be a good ruler and diplomat. She also stimulates him to build stronger relationships with Asagi and Yaze.

Anna von Bismarck: His right-hand woman and Chancellor of the Empire of Dawn, Henry depends a lot on Bismarck, to the point where she is the one who rules his empire while he studies in Saikai Academy. They care a lot about each other and he cares a lot about her.

Imperial Viceroys: To be revealed on Chapters 2 and 3.

Humans:

Motoki Yaze: His best friend, Yaze and Henry first met when the former joined Saikai Academy on the 9th grade. Since then they've been good friends, with Yaze knowing about his true identity as the World's Most Powerful Vampire due to being a member of the Lion King Organization.

Asagi Aiba: His female best friend, Asagi met him about the same time as Yaze and has strong feelings for him since then. Henry cares a lot about Asagi and tries to protect her from his life as a Vampire. He also considers her a super-genius.

Koyomi Shizuka: A member of the Student Council. He knows about her true identity as Paper Noise but avoids confronting her due to Shizuka being Yaze's girlfriend. They have a neutral relationship and she considers him a good Kaichou.

Yukina Himeragi: They will first meet on the 1st Chapter of Arc II: The Right Arm of the Saint. No spoilers until then!

Trivia:

.Henry's favorite food is Strawberry Cake with Ice cream.

.Henry likes to play chess with intelligent opponents such as Evangeline or Bismarck.

.His favorite anime is Naruto.

.He has a pet albino snake named Orochimaru.

.His hobbies are reading, cooking and drawing.

.The one he'd like to fight the most is Avrora Florestina. The one he never wants to fight against is Yukina Himeragi.

.He is powerful enough to sink the entire Itogami Island.

.He has various citizenships, including Japanese, French and Dutch.

.His Germanized original name is Heinrich, but it's Anglicized form is Henry.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Oh, and keep in mind this is just a Prototype, it's still incomplete in order to avoid spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 2:Germania prepares for war

**Prologue Arc II: An emissary from the Desert Lands. A new student and…Germania makes ready for war?!**

 **A/N: Hey there my dear readers! How's it going?**

 **So, to make things short, first, I'd like to apologize for now posting anything in the last few months. You know, I'm about to transfer to Canada and also broke up with my ex-girlfriend, so I was busy and kind of depressed. But then again, "don't chase them, replace them" is my anthem and I'm already dating another one.**

 **Also, thank you for the support. You know, without the reviews, I'd never have the motivation to keep up with this fanfic. Really guys, you're awesome.**

 **Anyways, I'll take this time to explain how this story will be going from now on.**

 **First, the Chapters will be of 5-6k words, unlike my other fanfics, which are organized into chapters of 10-15k words. This is both to make things easier to check, as 5k words are much easier to organize than a 15k monster, but also because it allows me to publish detailed, awesome chapters much more frequently! This means that a new one will be posted each month or, even better, every week.**

 **Also, I've made some slight changes in the plot. First thing, the starting date has been changed from 2076 to 2098, and the Invasion of Japan was moved to 2040. This was done in order to portrait the Empire of Dawn as a more stable, centralized nation, instead of a simple blob (like Napoleon's Empire, Alexandrian Macedon, the Serbian Empire or Nazi Germany, to give some examples), similar to the British Empire and, to some extent, the Carolingian Empire.**

 **Henry's persona has also changed a bit. He's a noble, a Vampire, an Emperor and a Primogenitor, so he must behave as so. You'll be noticing some persona similarities with historical rulers, such as Charlemagne or Queen Victoria, as the story progresses.**

 **Anyways, let's go for the reading! Hope you like it and don't forget to be awesome.**

 **Wildfurion.**

Prologue Arc II: An emissary from the Desert Lands. A new student and…Germania makes ready for war?!

 **_{The Shadow Emperor}_**

Red Dragon Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Empire of Dawn, February 22nd of 2098.

Kaiser Heinrich Albrecht de Ardennes-Verdun von Luxembourg-Namour, monarch and supreme head-of-state of the Holy German-Nihon Empire of Dawn, as well as the most powerful vampire in the world, was starting to have a backache. Sitting on a magnificent golden throne, decorated with lions of gold and coated with the finest red velvet, he ( _jurely uxoris_ ) presided the long Imperial Diet from his higher marble platform in the middle of the immense House of Lords, his back straight, chin raised up and legs crossed like a proper king.

His clothes were the finest the Empire could provide. A white, Austro-Hungarian military uniform well decorated with medals and condecorations, completed with a long, red cloak made of ermine fur and the impressive, golden, Imperial Crown, modeled after that of the Holy Roman Empire and sculpted in golden lions and eagles.

"And that's why, your Imperial Majesty" concluded the old Earl of Xi'an, Bernd von Carinthia, while running one of his hands over his long white hair. "That I request more troops to put down the peasant rebellions in my State."

"Graf von Carinthia." Answered Bismarck, the blonde Imperial Chancelor, who was the _de facto_ President of the Reichstag and coordinator of the Diet from her tribune beside the Imperial throne. "I believe that an Imperial Intervention and the mobilization of troops aren't necessary, as the Grand-Governor of Manchuria is already on the way to subdue the rebels, besides…" she then made a small pause, looking deeply at the old vampire's green eyes with her sapphire blue ones, it was the famous Iron Glare that made most adversaries shiver. "Xi'an will be receiving a Military Governor, who will be in charge of solving the local problems."

'It's a wise move.' Thought Henri while looking from his Chancellor to the noble and vice-versa. A military governor's presence would put a limit to the powers of the Count, who was well known for being an old and tyrannical vampire, while also establishing a firmer grip of the Central Government over a peripheral province.

Ruling over the Holy Empire of Dawn, which was commonly known as Germania, wasn't an easy task. From the small and desert tropical islands of the Pacific to the extremely populous cities of the Indus Valley, the largest of the Kingdoms of the Night spanned over the entire Southern and (South-)Eastern Asia and Oceania, controlling almost 57% of the World's population as well as a good part of the global GDP and exports.

Such a vast and diverse realm wasn't easy to administrate and the Grand-Provinces, name given to the largest administrative divisions of the Empire, had to be subdivided into states, principalities, dominions, free cities, special economic zones, bishoprics, just to list some categories.

All these regions had to report to the capital at Tokyo, where the Reichstag, name given for the Imperial Parliament, was located. In theory, the Reichstag was supposed to rule the Empire in the Emperor's name, but, _de facto_ , Germania was an Absolute Monarchy, with the Kaiser having the say over both internal and external affairs. The Reichstag, in its turn, was divided in two chambers: The House of Lords, which was controlled by (mostly Germanic) Vampire nobles, descendants (or even original members) of the first exiled families that came to live in Itogami, and the House of Commons, which had its 2000 members elected from all over the Empire, in a parliamentary system similar to that of the late German and Austro-Hungarian empires.

"Very well, Lady von Bismarck." Answered the noble with a bow before returning to his seat at the bottom of the chamber, where the minor nobility sat. With his speech over, Bismarck called for the next petitioner. "5th Princess Mariam, of the Dynasty of Destruction."

The Chamber's sumptuous doors opened, the sculpted lions reflecting the intense light that made its intrusion into the room. Escorted by guards in desert robes, a young beauty walked into the room with the grace and splendor of royalty, the Germanian princes' jaws falling down, such was the beauty of the princess from Foregazer's kingdom.

Mariam was of inhuman beauty, with the slightly tanned skin of the Arabians, long raven-black braided behind her back and Persian traits that gave her a noble air which matched her light green eyes. She was dressed in white Persian clothes that combined with that of her guards, except that hers had a much more revealing cleavage, exposing her belly, thighs and tightening over her mid-sized breasts.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Kaiser Heinrich." Greeted her while kneeling respectfully in front of Henry, gesture which was copied by her guards as well. 'Oh my, coming directly for me like this.' Thought the Primogenitor with a slight hint of a smile on his lips. 'As expected of a Primogenitor's daughter.'. It was time for another diplomatic game, this time with a Second Generation vampire who came as an ambassador of the Third Primogenitor, Foregazer of the Middle East.

"You're welcome to my court, Princess Mariam." Answered Henry in his usual serious, kingly tone, before leaning closer to the woman from his throne. "Now then, such a noble visit was surely not expected in this Diet, especially when we, Germanians, were not able to prepare for so."

"Surely not, Your Imperial Majesty, and I'm very sorry for having not warned the Reichstag of my coming." Said the princess while standing, again accompanied by her guards. "However, I believe the subject I've come here to discuss is one of extreme urgency for both Germania and the Dynasty of Destruction."

"Oh, and what is this subject, Your Highness?" asked the Duke of Staufen, Friedrich von Staufen, a middle-aged blond Vampire noble who ruled a great part of New Zeeland. As a Higher noble, he was allowed to sit closer to the Kaiser, while also having the right to question any petitioner in the Reichstag.

"A Civil War in the Dynasty of Destruction." Answered Mariam seriously before turning back to the Kaiser. "2nd Princess Mavia, one of Foregazer's oldest daughters, has rebelled, with support of Emirs and Marzbans of eastern Iran and Afghanistan, against our Padishah and declared herself the new ruler of the Dynasty of Destruction."

"Outrageous!" the Duke of Marcillac, Konrad von Anhalt-Bernburg, stood from his seat. The bald vampire's black eyes turned red in fury and his fists were clenched. "How would a mere Second Generation dare to rebel against a Primogenitor?!"

"Well, Princess Mavia probably had her motives." This time Bismarck answered, snapping out of her silent musing before the Diet turned into complete disorder. "Why don't we ask Princess Mariam about this, instead of arguing among ourselves?"

A tense silence followed. Most of the nobles did not like Bismarck, mostly because she was an iron-handed chancellor and a 2nd Generation Vampire (who were pretty rare), but also because she kept the Empire highly centralized around the Kaiser's persona.

"I agree with Bismarck." Finally said Henry, breaking the silence in the room with a small smile. He **did** enjoy the Imperial Diets, but this one was taking way too long and he had other affairs to deal with the rest of the day, including a meeting with a War Council. "We should listen to Princess Mariam's story before making any judgments."

"Very well, your Imperial Majesty." Answered the Princess with a bow before turning to the rest of the Reichstag from the platform where the Kaiser's throne was. "Lords of Germania, 2nd Princess Mavia, of the Dynasty of Destruction, has raised her banners in rebellion against her overlord, Foregazer, because she was running out of favor."

"Out of favor…what do you mean?" asked the red-headed Primogenitor with genuine interest in his voice and eyes shining with curiosity. 'Oh no, the beast is awakening' thought Bismarck with a sweat drop as she remembered the times at Baotou, some 700 years ago.

"She was in risk of losing her position as Governor of Afghanistan and Khorasan, to the north of Iran." Said Mariam, her light green orbs meeting the Kaiser's deep blue ones. "Due to her rivalries with the Governor of Caucasus, Ibriss Bel Aziz, and also her administrative incompetence."

"I see…" said Bismarck, one of her hands going to her chin as she dived into her mind in thoughts. After some seconds of musing, she said. "And Foregazer probably wants us to intervene in this war, am I right?"

"Yes, Lady von Bismarck." Replied the Princess before bowing in front of Henry once more. "That's why, my Kaiser, I am here, to request your Imperial Majesty's support against the rebellious Princess Mavia."

"Oh, is that so?"asked the Kaiser with a playful smile. It was time for negotiations. "Then, what will you offer me in exchange for my precious Imperial troops?"

"My Padishah, the 2nd Primogenitor, Foregazer, knows your Imperial Highness had great Imperial ambitions." Answered the Princess seriously, but with her eyes shining in entertainment. Like the Kaiser, she did enjoy the diplomatic game between rulers. "That's why he offers the entire province of Afghanistan, as well as my hand, in exchange for support in the civil war."

'Now that is a surprise.' Thought Henry, who was about as shocked as the rest of the House of Lords. Jesus, even Bismarck did not expect Foregazer to make such a diplomatic move. 'Things got to be serious in the Dynasty of Destruction.'

Afghanistan was, in World Politics, the definition of Strategic Position. Bordering Lost Warlord's Dominion to the North and the militaristic and expansive Germania to the east, the province of the Dynasty of Destruction was a point of tension between the three vampiric realms.

Lost Warlord, with an ambition similar to that of the Russian Tsars, aimed to conquer the region in several wars, with his aggressive domain once stretching from Budapest to Vladivostok, covering Eastern Europe, Siberia, the Balkans, northern Iran and great part of China and Mongolia. However, the rise of the even more militaristic Germania, 54 years ago, and Kaiser Heinrich's Chinese Wars maimed the Warlord's dominion and established Germanian hegemony over Asia.

'Plus, she does know about my Imperialism…' thought him while looking deep into the princess' green eyes. The Empire of Dawn was a nation built over Imperialism. The Vampires weren't enough to keep the Humans subjugated and even a Primogenitor's power wasn't enough to keep 4 billion people under his firm control, so, the Kaiser built his legitimacy over great wars and conquests, always bringing glory and new territories into his realm.

"My Kaiser!" protested the Duke of Marcillac once more, this time pointing an accusing finger at Mariam, who still stood there, waiting for his answer. "This is unacceptable! Allow me to remind Your Imperial Majesty that we have recently won a war against the United States, and that this war was extremely costly for our Navy and Air Force."

That was a point. Just three months before, Kaiser Heinrich signed a peace treaty with President Demarcus Esparza after the Americans ceded their pacific possessions, including Hawaii (which was turned into a semi-autonomous principality), in exchange for a trade agreement and support against the Chaos World Region, ruled by the 3rd Primogenitor, Chaos Bride, in case of a conflict in the Americas. Said war, however, was very costly for Germania, and great part of the Pacific Fleet was currently located deep into the ocean.

"And who said I was going to use **our** forces?" answered the Kaiser, making the Duke go red in fury before Bismarck's hand went for her rapier and the vampire sat down to avoid being cut to pieces by the Imperial Chancellor. "Anyways." Said Henry, this time for the Reichstag. "I still have to sleep on this matter for some days before coming up with a decision, I hope I have your comprehension, Princess Mariam."

The 2nd Generation vampiress nodded in agreement. "Now then…" said Henry while turning to Bismarck, who waited obediently by his side. "I declare this Diet ended. The next session will be scheduled for two weeks from now, by Chancellor Bismarck. Gentlemen, you are dismissed."

Obeying the Kaiser's orders, all the members of the House of Lords, from the lowest Count to the most powerful Duke, stood from their seats and left; they all knew that Kaleid Blood was way too powerful for even all of them to challenge, having the power to defeat and dismantle the late Chinese Federation all by himself. Princess Mariam was also about to leave the room with her guards, but was stopped by a gesture from Bismarck that told her to stay.

After all the lords have left the chamber, Henri finally let out a relieved sigh before raising from his throne and stretching his back.

"Now that was a long session." Complained him to Bismarck, who was almost faceslapping at how her master acted in front of a foreign princess whose hand was just offered to him. "Anyways…" he then turned to Mariam who, without her guards, stared at him with a dumbfolded expression. "We can discuss the engagement stuff later, after the Reichstag approves the intervention in the civil war." The girl nodded, wordless because of how the red-haired Primogenitor standing right in front of her could change his acting all of a sudden. "Now then, you're a mostly welcome visitor in this Palace. Stay as long as you wish, Your Highness." Completed him with a slight bow before turning to Bismarck.

"Now then, I believe I have some matters to solve at Itogami Island, will you stay here? Eva misses you…"

"I'm sorry, my Kaiser, but my duties keep me here, in the Imperial Capital of Tokyo." The blonde Iron Chancellor apologized with a bow. "However, I'll make sure to visit the island when I get some free time."

"I see…" muttered Henry while then turning to Mariam and giving her a flashy smile. "Now then, your Highness, I believe my duties tear us apart. However, I'll make sure to text you later."

The 4th Primogenitor then kissed the back of her delicate hand politely before flash-stepping out of the room as fast as love, leaving a blushing Vampire princess and a smiling Chancellor behind.

'Well, father did tell me he was interesting…' thought Mariam when she managed to control her blush. 'And I don't even want to know how he got my phone number.'

"*cough*Now then." Said Bismarck, snapping the Princess out of her thoughts about the red-haired handsome and cool man she had just met. She then noticed the famous Iron Chancellor of Germania was already standing by the room's formidable doors, waiting for her. "Shall we go, Your Highness, or should I call you Kaiserin?"

"Y-y-yes, p-please." The 100 years-old vampire girl managed to stutter before following the blonde chancellor out of the chamber, her head already in the clouds with fantasies about our protagonist.

 **_{The Priestess of Cain}_**

'What a boring class…' thought Asagi Aiba, resident and student of the Itogami Island, more commonly known as the Demonic District, with a tired sigh as she laid her head on the table's hard plastic surface in an attempt to sleep and escape from the English class' pure, total and killing boredom. 'I wish I was on vacation now…'

"Asagi, don't dare sleeping in my class." Reprimanded Natsuki Minamiya, said subject's teacher, while hitting the girl's head lightly with her fan. "Nobody forced you to spend the night texting Henry, after all."

This made Asagi almost jump with a mad blush on her cheeks. From his place beside the window, Henry looked outside with pure disinterest in the class as a whole, but a small hint of a smile could be seen on his face. The loli demon/teacher's comments were surely funny for him.

Unlike the previous day, when he was at the Imperial Diet, the boy no longer wore royal clothing, instead being dressed in Saikai Academy's uniform completed by a Fedora hat that rested beside his table and red nerd glasses that matched his own crimson hair. However, the most interesting asset in his clothing was the Registered Demon bracelet at his right arm, indicating that he was a Magic Creature residing with special permission in Itogami Island.

"I-I-I am not sleeping, Natsuki-chan!" lied the blushing girl as she then pointed her finger at Henry nervously. "And why would I spend the night texting HIM of all people?!"

"Oh, is that so? Then what are those 30 unseen messages on his phone?" asked the devious loli in her usual serious, but teasing, tone as the then picked a red IPhone from inside her dress. "Is there another Asagi Aiba that I don't know of?"

'Hehehe, nice trick, witch.' Thought Henry with an even wider smile. He had felt the phone disappearing from his pocket as soon as Natsuki used Space-Time manipulation to get it from him. 'Really impressive, as expected of the Witch of the Void.'

The rest of the class was basically Asagi trying to explain herself (and obviously deny any interest on her friend/crush Henry) before the bell rang and lunchtime came. As always, Aiba had lunch with her two closest friends, Henry and Motoki Yaze. As always, Henry ate Caesar Salad with a bit of Chicken and Sweet Potatoes accompanied by some natural juice, a diet that helped him in keeping his body fit and well built, while Yaze and Aiba went for typical Japanese dishes. It has always been like this, since the red-haired German boy arrived at the island two years ago.

"So, Henry." Started Yaze, the brunette boy had his usual playful smile and the headphones hanged over his neck. Asagi did not know why he carried them **everywhere,** even at class! "Are you free today? I found some games at my place and I think you'd like them…"

"How unfortunate, Yaze." Answered the boy with an apologetic smile. As always, the boy's good manners were impeccable, making both Asagi and Yaze think if he was really a teenager. "But I have some work to do at the Student Council today, the year has just begun and new students are coming soon. As President, I have to make sure they all receive our best welcoming."

"Is that so?" this time asked Asagi, having finished her meal and already going for dessert.

"Yes, but after this initial turmoil is done with, I may have some free time." He then completed with his best, convincing smile that almost made the blonde girl melt. "What about going out and do something? I heard about a new amusement park…"

"W-w-w-well, I guess t-that's acceptable." Said Asagi, entering her tsundere mode much to the boys' confusion. The three then continued with a friendly conversation, Yaze attempting to tease Henry from time to time, only to be cut back by the boy's noble, but sharp manners, and Asagi having a casual conversation with her crus…friend.

Thinking about Henry, she still remembered how he came into her and Yaze's…

When both were in the 9th grade, a more-than-special student was transferred to Saikai Academy, alongside his sister, Evangeline. According to the teachers, he was the bastard, half-human son of a powerful Vampire aristocrat, and as such, not only a Demon, but a Germanian noble. Courteous, polite, good-looking and extremely intelligent, the boy quickly befriended the two and became President of the Student Council, as well as the Academy's most popular student. But still, there was that mysterious air of his…

"Anyways, Asagi, Yaze, I apologize, but I have to go now." Said the boy with a small bow as he stood up from his seat. Asagi barely noticed, but the time she spent daydreaming was enough for both Henry and Yaze to finish up their dishes. "There's a lot of paperwork for me in the Student Council room and I can't leave it all for Shizuka-san."

"Hey, stay away from my girl, you Casanova!" protested Motoki while playfully puching his friend on the arm.

"Not promise anything…" answered Henry in the same playful tone, before waving both of them goodbye and walking out of the room is his usual serene and graceful pace. Asagi's eyes following him every single moment until he disappeared in the clean and fresh corridors of Saikai Academy.

_{Henry}_

The red light of sunset invaded the Student Council room through the huge windows, the last remains of sea breeze from the ocean around Itogami Island refreshing the room and filling it with the slightly salty smell of the sea. From his long desk by the window, Student Council President, Henry de Ardennes, finished approving the last resumes for transfer students into Saikai Academy.

"Hmmm, let's see…" muttered him as he ran his eyes over the last of the forms. "Yukina Himeragi, requesting transfer for the 1st Year."

The resume was perfect, to say the least. Looking at the picture, the Primogenitor saw that the girl was extremely cute, if not beautiful, with golden-brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face, she was a beauty to compete with Bismarck and Mariam. However, that wasn't what called for his attention…

'This profile is…impressive.' In the girl's personal info, it said she was a straight A 15 years old student, with her grades being excellent in all fields, as well as a great athlete, musician (with the Guitar being her main instrument), while also speaking various languages, including English, German, French, Mandarin, Dutch and, most importantly, Mittelhochdeutsch, or Middle High German, a medieval variety of German used as the language of the Germanian aristocracy. 'It's even better than mine, in fact!'

Despite being a bit suspicious of the mysterious girl, he stamped and signed her form, approving her admittance into the Academy. 'I hope to meet her soon.' Thought him with curiosity, but he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Evangeline, who had just walked into the room accompanied by Koyomi Shizuka, one of the members of the Student Council.

In 8 centuries, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, more known as simply Eva, had not changed a bit. Still taking the form of a short girl, the loli Vampiress' long golden blond hair reached the back of her thighs while her green eyes shone with even more intelligence than before. Koyomi, in her turn, was a pretty Japanese girl with long black hair tied into twin braids and blue eyes which always seemed closed behind her glasses' lens. Both girls were wearing Saikai Academy's uniform, consisting of a white shirt and a blue, short skirt.

"Kaichou, you're still here." Greeted Koyomi in her usual polite and emotionless tone. The girl carried a plate with a teapot and three cups in her hands, as if she was expecting his presence all along. "Would you like some tea?"

"Of course, take a seat." Answered the President with his usual flashy smile and the two girls took their seats on chairs facing his own, with Shizuka serving tea for both him and Evangeline before finally taking her seat.

With a total of 20 members, the Student Council, unlike most of the Academy, had a very clear and strict hierarchy between its members. Standing on top, the President and Vice-President, in this case Henry and Evangeline respectively, had almost absolute authority over the Council, as well as a say over everything that happened in the Academy. Following in the line was the Secretary, position currently occupied by Shizuka, who was basically a third President, followed by the Treasurer, the Historian, the Representative and, finally, the members.

The Council's function was to teach students about democracy and leadership, while also administrating most of the Academy, including the personnel, and only the best students were chosen to join it.

"So…" started Evangeline, who then took a sip from her black tea before continuing. "Are we finished with the admission forms?"

"I believe so." Answered Henri, waving his hand at the pile of signed forms beside him while then pointing at the much smaller pile of rejected appliances. "It is a good year, many good students are enrolling in the Academy and some of them have outstanding potential."

"That's good, Heinrich-kaichou." Said Shizuka, breaking out of her usual emotionless silence (and being one of the few people to actually use his Germanic name) before pointing at Yukina Himeragi's form, which still rested over Henry's table. "What about this one, Kaichou."

'Oh, I see…' thought Henri with an inner smirk as he then handed the form to the black-haired Secretary. "An exceptional one, take a look."

While Shizuka ran her eyes up and down the document, Henri saw a particular glow of interest when she saw the _Approved_ stamp. 'I knew it, this girl was way too good to be normal…' thought him while taking a sip from his Apple tea with Cinnamon. 'So the Lion King Organization has finally made its move, I knew they wouldn't leave me alone for long…'

Yes, he knew about his Secretary's true identity. Shizuka Koyomi was, in fact, one of the Three Saints of the Lion King Organization, an immensely powerful Attack Mage known as Paper Noise, whose skills in Sealing Magic were enough to seal even a Primogenitor, at least according to the National Security Services, a type of Imperial Secret Police created to keep track of (and if needed, eliminate) any enemies of the Empire.

While the Lion King Organization…well, the Kaiser and the Saints didn't really get along. During the Invasion of Japan, more than five decades before, the previous Saints attempted to defeat and seal the Primogenitor in deep sleep, only to be slain by one of his familiars. Since then, the Organization has tried to keep track on the Kaiser and, despite his attempts to change his identity, they always ended up finding him out. Sometimes, he just felt tempted to sink the entire archipelago in order to get rid of them…that is, if Japan wasn't the beating heart of the Empire, of course.

"Impressive." Said her, after some seconds of musing, before placing the paper back on the President's table. "It's not a surprise she was admitted."

"I told you~" replied the President playfully before standing up from his chair. "Anyways, Secretary Shizuka, me and Vice-President Evangeline need to discuss some private subjects."

"I understand, Kaichou." Answered the girl with a polite bow. She was very curious to know what the two vampires (she knew that Evangeline was one as well) were about to discuss, but an order from the President could not be disobeyed. With a second bow to both Vampires, the girl left the tidy and organized Council room, closing the door behind her to grant the two the max privacy. 'Damn Shinso, he already knows…' thought him with a slight smile on her face. 'It seems I'll have to be more careful from now on, Kaleid Blood.'

When he was sure her presence finally disappeared from his radar, the red-haired Primogenitor finally felt free to talk.

"Eva, has Bismarck contacted you?" asked him, not even looking at his loli tutor/advisor/little 'sister' as he took the opportunity to enjoy the breathtaking view of the sunset over the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes, she has." Answered the Vampiress, taking a sip from her tea. Even though Heinrich had enough grasp over his power to the point of not needing a tutor, mostly due to the time he spent travelling the world, meeting, fighting and inviting strong demons to join him, he still thought of Evangeline as a valuable advisor, whom he could rely on in case of need."Is it a wise decision? You know…offering the hand of one of his own daughters, not some random descendant, while also ceding a strategic province…what does Foregazer really want?"

"I don't know…" mused the Kaiser, turning to Evangeline with his eyes full of…various emotions, confidence, serenity, but also a bit of anxiety. His expression was serene, but tension was evident on his body language. "Maybe he wants an alliance against the Warlord once more."

That was a point. Ever since the rise of the 4th Primogenitor and his militaristic and colonial Empire, the balance of power between the Kingdoms of the Night was broken. Kaleid Blood was a threat, a living act of terrorism against humanity, a Vampire tyrant whose power far surpassed that of his peers and who could destroy an entire nation by himself. Even the three Primogenitors, who ruled over most of the Western world and kept it in a tense balance, hesitated in challenging him.

Asia was, by far, the most affected continent, as it was basically divided between three Primogenitors. Lost Warlord dominated everything from Poland to the Urals, where his Dominion had borders with the (Germanian puppet) Kingdom of White Russia, Foregazer ruled the most of the Middle East, with the exception of Turkey, covering an area similar to that of the Rashidun Caliphate, while Kaleid Blood, the strongest and most aggressive of the three, ruled over the rest of Asia.

Ever since the rise of Germania, tension between the three realms, Lost Warlord's Dominion, the Dynasty of Destruction and the Holy German-Nihon Empire of Dawn, was high and warfare between them, common. Of these three, the strongest was Germania, an unrivable industrial and military superpower that could only be contained by cooperation between the European Union and the USA (the strongest Human nations in the world), and whose people's philosophy was that of domination of the military man over the civilian, an undue preponderance of military demands, an emphasis on military considerations.

"Anyways, I have made my decision." Said Henry, his voice now sounding firm and confident. He was the Kaiser, he was a Primogenitor, he was Kaleid Blood. There was nothing to fear, for he would always be the strongest and Germania, the most powerful nation in the planet, as long as he had his genius and luck in his favor.

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Evangeline, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. However, Henry was sure she already knew his answer from the very beginning.

"Call Admiral Yamamoto of the, Pacific Fleet, back to Japan, and issue an order for the Maharajah of Rajastan, telling him to mobilize the 5th, 6th and 11th divisions of the _Armee des Raj_ to the border with Afghanistan _."_ He then made a brief, dramatic pause, before continuing. "Tell them to prepare for battle."

The Empire was going to war.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review and see ya soon!**

 **Wildfurion.**

 _Trivia:_

 _.Henry's title can be either Kaiser or Emperor, depending on the region of his realm._

 _.India is a special Region in the Empire, being commonly known as the Deutscher Raj, due to Germanians considering themselves Germans as well._

 _.Pure-blooded Germanians, the ones descended from either German colonists, nobles or exiled Vampire lords (some of which still alive) are just about 1-2% of the total population in the Empire. The rest of the population is actually made of Asian peoples who live under Imperial rule and that have Imperial citizenship._

 _.The language used by the Germanian nobility is Middle High German, a variety used in Germany during the High Middle Ages. Common Germanian people usually speak either German or Japanese._

 _.The capital and wealthiest city of Germania is Tokyo, in Japan, with the Archipelago being the political and economic heart of the Empire._

 _.The Empire is a very expansionist nation, and employs troops from all ethnicities in the realm._

 _.Even though it is ,officially, a Constitutional Monarchy, the Kaiser actually has absolute power._

 _.Only members of the House of Lords and foreign representatives are allowed to see the Kaiser, who, as the other Primogenitors, prefers to keep his identity a secret from common people._


End file.
